


Fate's Sealing

by Eldas_Ruined_Soul



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Death, Manga Based, Multi, Regret, Revision of last couple chapters of volume 25, Sad, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldas_Ruined_Soul/pseuds/Eldas_Ruined_Soul
Summary: At the age of 15 she’d already accomplished more than what most people did in their lifetime. But she knew she wouldn’t survive this. She knows the regrets she has and pretty soon will have.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All I have to say is I'm sorry and that this is manga based. It is an alternative ending to the last few chapters.

_ Sometimes you don’t really look at what all you have, until you come to the point of losing it. _

 

She knew what was going to happen before it did. She wasn’t blocking herself with her scythe. She didn’t have a shield. All she saw was a hand coming straight for her chest determined to kill her, the victim. She was never the kind of girl to be a damsel in distress. A girl who waits around for prince charming to rescue them. She never wanted that, because she didn’t need it. She was perfectly capable of doing things herself. Or so she thought.

 

_ This isn't the end, is it? The end of Maka Albarn. _

 

She had goals in life. Goal’s that would get her to the path of success,  _ paths of greatness _ . At the age of 15 she’d already accomplished more than what most people did in their lifetime. But she knew she wouldn’t survive this. She knows the regrets she has and pretty soon will have. And most of all she will truly know what pain really feels like. Sure she’d had a broken arm before,  _ which hurt like hell by the way _ . She knew fighting Kishin was no picnic either, she’s got scars to prove it. Even at the age of five, scraping your knee off the sidewalk felt like the end of the world, didn’t it. But all those trials of pain wouldn’t compare to this feeling, this amount of pain she would go through in a mere second.

 

_ Goodbye Everyone. _

 

They say that your life flashes before your eyes when you come to the point of experiencing the feeling of or when you are actually dieing. In Maka’s case she more experienced the things she didn’t and wouldn’t experience. She wouldn’t experience the pride of her name being called up to the podium announcing that _she-Maka Albarn_ had created a Death Scythe. She wouldn’t experience settling into a different job after creating her Scythe. She wanted to go into journaling. It was and always would be a dream of hers, but her goals of making a deathscythe was first and foremost. She would never get a date. She would never laugh with someone over anything and everything. She would never have her first kiss. She would never get married. She would never have that _Special Someone._ She would never have kids to pass the legacy on to. She would never get to see her first grandchild. She would never get to live life to it’s fullest. She would never grow old. She would never see Mama again....or even _stupid_ _Papa_. 

 

Even if you asked her a thousand times of what she thinks of her Papa, she would answer the same thing over and over.  _ Papa’s a good-for-nothing, a liar, and a cheater.  _ But right now she regretted that she didn’t forgive him. Maybe if she did, she would actually have some sort of relationship with him.  _ Papa loves Mama and Maka the most.  _ Honestly she’d have more of a grudge on her mother if she ever saw her again. The woman just left Maka alone with an alcoholic father and a huge legacy to live up to. Since Maka was destined for greatness she got right to it. She studied, worked, and fought for what she wanted. Fate would be like putty in her hands. She would make her own future- _ no one else’s.  _ But she also knew that by doing this, she would be put in a lot of dangerous and death defying situations. For example, the one she’s in now.  _ The one that will kill her. The one that will actually kill her. _

 

_ Thank you all… _

 

She was glad that her Papa at least tried to win her attention and affection back. She was glad that Mama still sent her postcards after all these years. She was glad that she had a partner who had her back, protected and cared about her even if it didn’t seem like it in their early years. She was glad she had friends. Even if some of them were annoying. She was proud of them and their accomplishments. Sure she was jealous of some of them when she was younger, but she was  _ slowly _ getting over it. She was glad that she met these people. She was glad that she had so many kind, smart, and encouraging teachers to help her on the way.

 

_ I’ll miss you…...I’m sorry… _

 

After the kishin’s resurection she’d often find herself thinking alot about her future and the future of her friends. She imagined the Shadow weapon and her meister getting together. She always thought it would be cute. After all she is the only one who can control and calm him down. She imagined the Demon pistols making it to be death scythes and letting nothing stand in their way for success. She imagined their meister taking over his father’s title and becoming the new Lord Death. She imagined Soul becoming the best Death Scythe in history and now she hoped he would find someone. A new meister. A girlfriend. Oh how she wished she could be both those things after this battle, but she and her feelings would be long gone. Along with her soul.

 

Somehow she still heard the demons voice.  _ The black blood won’t be able to save you now. The voice cackled menacingly.  _

 

She already knows she’ll be in the history books. She just wishes she could have done more for shibusen. Now she’ll die a pathetic and gruesome death. She would do anything to change this fate, but sometimes the fate you’re given is set in stone. She wonders what the next world will be like. She wonders if she’ll be all alone forever, after this. She wishes she had the time to give proper goodbyes to each and everyone of her friends. She wishes that she wasn’t so mean as a child. She wishes that she didn’t give as many Maka-Chops. But Maka has only one dying wish that she want’s to remain true. She doesn’t want to be forgotten. But she doesn’t want to be remembered as just a meister who lost and won battles and ended up dying like the others. She want’s to be known for her accomplishments. She want’s to be known for all the hard work she’s done. The 198 souls. The killings of witches. The major battles. Youngest meister in history to create a Death Scythe. There was nothing she could do to change this. She would be remembered. She would be forgotten. She’ll have to accept that. She’s accepting it as his hand creeps closer.

 

Next thing Maka knows is _ his hand shot through her chest. Fate had been sealed. _

 

She’s floating but falling at the same time. She hits the ground with a big thud. The pain is unbearable. Blood. Blood is everywhere. It coats the ground beneath her. It coats her body. It trickles down her arms and legs. This is her end. This is her goodbye. She tries and manages a bit of a smile as blurry figures come running toward her. She closes her eyes and whispers a silent goodbye.

 

_ She hears their screams but she’s fading too fast. The last grand note of her life has rung out and she’s already gone before they reach her. _

 

A few hours later Asura is defeated. The black blood is boiling. And 6 friends are somberly carrying a body back to Earth. A week later a funeral service is held. Almost all of Death City has attended to see what’s left of the two-star meister who helped save the world. It rains that day. Cloudy skies with black suits and dresses holding black umbrellas are all that can be seen that day. Even a month after the funeral, things don’t return to the way they were. They never do. Some are in grief, some are in longing, and some are in regret. But they can’t change fate, now at least.  _ Nothing can change fate. _

 

_ Maka wakes up and finds herself laid atop a peaceful ocean. Above her she looks at the purple and blue dancing and entwining across the sky. It’s calm here. She reaches her hand toward the stars and grasps onto the new world she’s in. Onto her new fate. _

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I was really wanting to write some tragedy and angst and all that good stuff. So I experimented with this idea and this story happened. Sorry. Thanks for reading. Bye


End file.
